Vontade do fogo x Poder Uchiha
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Inconformados com a situação do clã dentro da vila, os Uchiha planejam um golpe de Estado contra Konoha. O confronto é a prova real da derrota do sistema em que vivem e na tentativa de evitá-lo as opções são colocadas como cartas na mesa à espera de um jogador. Porém elas passam longe de serem boas soluções.


" _As fronteiras são as forcas de nossos egos coletivos nacionais_

 _Linhas subjetivas, na areia, na água, tudo o que separa._

 _O medo é a causa da separação_

 _Respaldado em conversas ilícitas_

 _Adquirido por condenações constantes."_

Itachi ouviu as vozes vindas do andar de baixo e se remexeu na cama, seu sono leve não deixava escapar o menor ruído. Aquela conversa possuía o mesmo assunto das outras, era assim há alguns meses, o tema se repetindo com frequência, entretanto esta aumentara significativamente no último. "Um golpe de Estado..." A frase em sua mente girou como uma espiral agitando seu íntimo e suprimindo a falsa paz que caminhava em seu coração.

Ele há muito sabia da intenção de uma insurreição e já havia comunicado a ANBU, fato que fazia parte de sua incumbência. Não se arrependia da decisão de se tornar um agente duplo, pelo contrário, justamente a aceitara pela necessidade que Konoha tinha de observar os Uchiha de perto, e fora nisso que Itachi se tornara: os olhos da vila dentro do clã, situação que o afligia embora não exibisse qualquer sinal da emoção que o corroia cada dia um pouco mais...

— A maioria apoia. — Mikoto dirigiu-se ao marido.

— Não só apoia como anseia. Há anos somos tratados como uma ameaça à vila. Isto é inadmissível! Se não fosse pelos Uchiha, Konoha não existiria.

— E ainda assim nos tratam como inimigos... É triste ver que a aliança entre nós e os Senju transformou-se num medo velado que se comprova através do cenário que vivemos... — Ela segurou as palavras por um instante e depois as soltou com desgosto: — Mantendo-nos numa jaula apartada de todos, pintada com a ilusão de um lugar só nosso quando, na verdade, querem distância, pois nos julgam perigosos.

Fugaku observou o amargor na fala e expressão da esposa, poucas circunstâncias a deixaram naquele estado. Durante algum tempo pensou que ela somente concordava com a ideia devido ao relacionamento que os unia, contudo errara grotescamente e, agora, admitia que Mikoto era senhora de suas próprias opiniões.

— Fomos usados desde o início. Para eles não passamos de poderio militar, mandam-nos para a guerra a fim de obter vitória e nos renegam em épocas de paz.

— Suportamos isso por muitos anos e sem perceber nos deixamos encurralar até chegar a este ponto... Como malditos cães na coleira lambendo a mão de quem nos açoita! — Ela proferiu baixo, mas transbordando de raiva.

Em seu quarto, Itachi apertou os olhos como se a atitude lhe ajudasse a deixar de escutar o diálogo enquanto algo corroia seu íntimo de forma desagradável. Era sua obrigação que soprava dentro dos ouvidos aquilo que deveria fazer, pinçar dentre os vocábulos as informações pertinentes e relatar a Danzou. Obviamente o prodígio não carecia do incômodo zunido para lembrá-lo de seu dever, entretanto Itachi entrara silenciosamente numa crise de consciência que apresentava em seu palco a batalha entre determinação e honradez contra vergonha e desalento.

Shisui bocejou longamente arrastando os pés do banheiro para a cozinha. Não sabia o porquê acordara, apenas despertou, e talvez comer ou beber algo lhe fizesse dormir novamente. Sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar, era conhecido, mas não conseguiu distinguir, parecia ainda sintonizado em seu sonho. Sorriu ao se lembrar dele, sonhos como aqueles eram muito bem-vindos.

Terminou a água que havia no copo e se pôs a voltar para o quarto da mesma forma que saíra dele. O cheiro ficou mais forte e característico conforme trilhava seu caminho. Ele possuía certeza absoluta que o conhecia, porém não recordava por mais que forçasse a memória. Notou a porta que dava para a varanda aberta, foi até ela e encontrou seu pai sentado bebendo chá.

— Hortelã,... então era isso — falou para si observando-o retirar a folha verde do líquido e mastigá-la. — Acordou cedo — comentou com a voz sonolenta.

— E você caiu da cama por algum motivo específico? — Kagami indagou serenamente.

— Não — respondeu em meio a um bocejo e enxugando a água dos olhos. Fitou o pai percebendo a expressão preocupada que, juntamente ao silêncio, o fez despertar.

Kagami acumulava fios brancos que evidenciavam o fato de que ele atravessara a meia-idade, as rugas mostravam-se, ainda, timidamente perto da boca e do penetrante, porém sereno, olhar negro que se perdia no limo que coloria o muro. Ele era sério como a maioria dos Uchiha, mas não excessivamente, e sim nas horas que lhe exigiam tal postura, quando não, era alguém agradável e fácil de conversar, o que dava ao seu mutismo uma peculiar estranheza, pois quebrava o habitual diálogo matinal entre pai e filho.

— O que lhe preocupa? — perguntou fazendo-o parar de mastigar a nova folha que colocara na boca.

Kagami criara Shisui sozinho devido à morte de sua mãe no parto e sempre manteve estreita relação com o mesmo. Sem segredos nem hierarquia declarada, eles eram ligados não só pelo sangue, mas também por uma profunda amizade que fazia o primeiro ver o último como adulto apesar de seus dezessete anos e não esconder dele seus pensamentos.

— O clã promoverá um golpe de Estado contra Konoha — disse num tom pesado.

— Então, foi decidido?... — A pergunta soou como afirmativa, contudo a incredulidade do jovem acrescentara a interrogação à frase. — Eu ouvi rumores, mas preferi acreditar que não passariam disso.

— Sim. Fugaku e os outros tomaram a decisão e se mantém irredutíveis, até mesmo Mikoto concorda — pronunciou desgostoso.

— Isso é errado! Não somos inimigos da vila e não deveríamos nos colocar dessa forma.

— Infelizmente nem todos pensam desse modo e, por isso, desejam impor seus anseios à força — falou serenamente acalmando os ânimos do filho. — A verdade é que nosso clã sempre esteve envolvido na busca por poder. É algo que sobrevive há décadas e parece ser passado de geração em geração. São poucos os que não carregam essa maldição e acredito que cabe a eles se evitar que ela possa prejudicar as pessoas. — Fitou os primeiros raios da manhã iluminando os galhos da árvore caduca e continuou: — Tentarei dissuadir Fugaku, porém precisamos de um segundo plano, visto que é quase certo que o primeiro dê errado.

Shisui manteve-se inerte por alguns segundos imaginando possibilidades até desistir do ato ao ter sua mente invadida por cenas mórbidas, contudo uma ideia atravessou a barreira anteriormente imposta tornando-se a única certeza à qual ele poderia se agarrar: não permitiria o golpe, independente do que tivesse de ser feito para cumprir a promessa recém-nascida em sua mente.

O dia seguinte reservou a ele mais uma desagradável surpresa, logo cedo foi convocado por Fugaku a se colocar diante de sua presença. A mensagem foi recebida com desconfiança, entretanto o pedido, acatado rapidamente, provocara uma boa oportunidade de sondar as intenções do líder.

Shisui sentiu-se desconfortável por estar naquela casa sem Itachi e por motivos ainda desconhecidos que, certamente, não seriam agradáveis de tomar conhecimento. O ambiente possuía uma leve tensão que sutilmente penetrava em seus poros conforme os minutos se passavam durante o intervalo em que foi obrigado a aguardar o senhor da casa. Havia rejeitado a oferta de Mikoto, porém começava a se arrepender ao notar que sua boca gradualmente se tornava mais seca. No exato momento em que ele empurrava um resquício de saliva pela garganta, Fugaku adentrou ao cômodo e, ignorando a atitude do garoto, sentou-se diante do mesmo.

— Quero que vigie os passos de Itachi — articulou austero.

Shisui não reagiu esperando o complemento da frase, entretanto o nervosismo agia sem demora dentro de si.

— Desconfio que ele esteja repassando informações a Konoha. — adicionou sucinto. — Seja como sua sombra e deixe-me a par de tudo.

Fugaku não esperou qualquer reposta, aliás, ele não precisava de uma, apenas que a ordem fosse cumprida e, por isso, ele não viu a expressão de perturbação no rosto do jovem que enquanto assimilava a cena anterior, pensava em como poderia ajudar seu melhor amigo.

Dissimular não era algo próprio do herdeiro de Kagami, contudo precisava aprender imediatamente, pois Itachi dependia disso. Com a suspeita do clã em cima do comportamento dele, um informe poderia ganhar enormes proporções e, apesar de confiar nas habilidades do prodígio, não conseguia afastar a preocupação que sentia em relação à segurança daquele que considerava um irmão.

Depois de meditar um pouco, Shisui concluiu que a posição a que obrigatoriamente fora inserido não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Ele filtraria as informações ou as modificaria de acordo com a necessidade mantendo, assim, a desconfiança longe de seu alvo.

Na residência da família principal dos Uchiha, o termo lar havia se corrompido.

Fugaku não se arrependia do feito, mas isto não significava dizer que o mesmo passara indiferente. Colocar seu primogênito sob vigilância era uma ferida que ele insistia em afirmar para si que não lhe afetava, contudo a convicção da declaração soava tão fraca quanto sua vontade de encarar os olhos de Mikoto.

Não existia medo. O que ele não desejava era encontrar no olhar da esposa igual dissabor, pois se a ele doía, a ela a dor certamente possuía maior intensidade.

Sentiu as mãos dela erguerem suavemente seu queixo e encontrou as íris negras que transmitiam compreensão. Esta era uma das maiores virtudes da mulher com quem casara e por diversas vezes, ele pensou se realmente era digno de recebê-la. Ela não comentou, num primeiro momento, acerca da ordem dada a Shisui, somente sustentou o contato visual como se dissesse "tudo bem".

Eles não se falaram por mais alguns minutos compartilhando a angústia que os invadia. As memórias aprofundaram o sentimento já difícil de lidar e marejaram os olhos de Mikoto. Fugaku suspirou pesadamente, queria encontrar palavras, mas elas simplesmente não vinham. Ter o próprio filho como inimigo roubara-lhe a eloquência.

— Eu sei... — Ela sussurrou. — Também o notei estranho... não quis enxergar, porém não posso me fazer de cega para sempre... Você fez bem... — pronunciou com um nó na garganta por pensar daquela forma.

Fugaku a abraçou, para consolá-la e para não ver as pesadas lágrimas que rolaram e molharam sua camisa.

Parado na porta, Sasuke observava preocupado e confuso.

A confiança brilhava no olhar e sorriso que Kaoru tentava esconder. Havia completado sua primeira missão sozinha e dado mais um passo rumo ao título de jounin.

— Três folhas?! — Gai perguntou abismado.

— Não, são quatro! Você contou direito? — rebateu pegando os papéis e folheando-os preocupada. — Aqui! Estavam coladas. — Mostrou a ele. — Não acredito que não viu isso!

— Não precisava fazer o relatório por escrito — disse com desânimo ao pensar que deveria analisar tudo aquilo.

— Cada um tem seu jeito de fazer e esse é o meu! — afirmou categórica. — Está com preguiça de ler? — indagou num tom de provocação.

— Óbvio que não! — Ele respondeu disfarçando a verdade.

— Hum... Parece bem detalhado. — Kakashi pontuou tão rápido quanto surgiu. — Com certeza será uma leitura demorada — expressou passando os olhos pelas páginas que tomara da garota de forma imperceptível.

— Só se for para você! — Gai apontou o dedo para o ninja copiador. — Eu leio em cinco, não, dois minutos! — disse antes de sair correndo com as folhas nas mãos.

— Minato poderia ter escolhido alguém menos estranho para eu me reportar. — Ela falou depois de um suspiro derrotado.

— Ele é um ótimo mestre e ninja, pode lhe ensinar coisas valorosas se você permitir. — Kakashi defendeu o amigo mudando a expressão da jovem com suas palavras. — Parabéns pelo sucesso na missão e continue assim. Até! — disse amigavelmente antes de sumir em fumaça.

— Terminei! — Gai gritou correndo de volta. — Eu disse a você que conseguiria!

— Ele já foi. — Kaoru pronunciou suprimindo o "idiota" que havia pensado.

— O quê?! Ele não podia fazer isso! Eu me esforcei tanto! — exprimiu numa lamúria exagerada. — Mas tudo bem! Sei que fez isso para evitar a vergonha de ver que ganho dele em rapidez na leitura! — falou convicto provocando um revirar de olhos da garota. — E você... — Voltou-se para ela abruptamente assustando-a. — Parabéns! Foi excelente! — pronunciou com o polegar para cima num sinal de positivo. — O fogo da juventude arde em seu coração! — Exibiu um sorriso gigante deixando-a sem reação.

Na sala do Hokage, a última pessoa que faltava adentrou carregando o relatório e o entregando. Minato analisou lentamente cada linha escrita pela caligrafia irregular da menina notando a minúcia contida ali. Havia detalhes sobre o ambiente, pessoas e seus comportamentos e, como se não bastasse, as informações se dividiam entre o relato cru e outro segundo a visão pessoal, de forma que se complementavam ao mesmo tempo em que permitiam a quem lesse uma visão geral dos fatos sem a necessidade de filtrar os dados.

— É mais do que eu esperava... Ela é muito boa colhendo informações — articulou controlando a surpresa.

— A habilidade dela é bastante útil no momento. Além disso, é alguém que não inspira suspeita. — Kakashi exprimiu sério.

— Não gosto da ideia. — Gai interrompeu. — Talvez ela não possua maturidade para separar o pessoal do dever como ninja.

— Não é argumento para eximi-la de cumprir ordens. — rebateu rispidamente. — Muitos na idade dela já estão cansados de carregar o peso da vida que escolheram.

— Você deve levar em consideração que Kaoru entrou atrasada na academia. O contato dela com o mundo ninja aconteceu mais tarde.

— Se ela não serve como recurso para a vila, é melhor que devolva sua bandana. — replicou dando certeza de que não seria convencido do contrário.

— Entendo sua preocupação, Gai, porém não posso excluí-la de minhas possibilidades. — Minato pronunciou pondo fim à discussão. — Se a necessidade exigir, eu a usarei em favor de Konoha.

Gai pensou em argumentar, contudo desistiu. Yondaime estava decido, ademais, Kakashi corroborava. "Por isso, ele estava lá. Como uma segunda opinião", refletiu. E era exatamente isso, não só a opinião, mas com todo o processo, ele estava envolvido. Por algum motivo, não diretamente, entretanto acompanhou de perto a evolução da garota auxiliando na avaliação. Há algum tempo, a mesma recebia missões diferenciadas e a última validava a desconhecida intenção por parte do Hokage que dera o aval a fim de que ela a realizasse sozinha.

— Ela se sairá bem. Quando se está sobre pressão e o êxito é a única opção, você não desiste até obtê-lo. — O homem de cabelos cinza e olhar cansado disse ao mestre observando seu semblante ao correr os olhos de uma folha a outra.

— Um dia você aprenderá que nem toda a certeza do mundo lhe tira o receio de ver alguém próximo se machucar — respondeu serenamente deixando o antigo aluno sem palavras.

Kaoru desviou-se do caminho de casa e seguiu para a de Kushina, sentia saudades do pequeno que chamava de irmão. Ao chegar, entrou sem pedir licença e encontrou sua tutora cozinhando enquanto Naruto fazia bico inconformado com a demora no preparo.

— Por que essa cara azeda, pirralho? — indagou alto chamando a atenção do menino que correu para abraçá-la. — Nossa! Você cresceu, ou eu encolhi? Daqui a pouco não verei mais o topo da sua cabeça — falou num tom brincalhão arrancando um sorriso dele.

— Nee-chan, estava com saudade!

— Eu também! — Apertou o abraço e sua bochecha contra a do garoto. — Senti falta do meu raio de Sol! — Usou o apelido que lhe dera alargando o sorriso que já não saia de seu rosto.

— Chega desse mel todo! Largue o Naruto e venha aqui! — Kushina ordenou em voz alta.

Kaoru obedeceu e foi pega num abraço mais apertado do que aquele que havia dado. Ela reclamou recebendo um puxão de orelha acompanhado de alguns gritos que logo deram lugar a outro amplexo e declarações de preocupação que eram sempre as mesmas desde sua primeira missão e, por este motivo, havia decorado-as. A menina já não estranhava mais o jeito expansivo de sua protetora nem se assustava quando esta elevava a voz, exceto quando percebia o fogo da raiva dançando em seus olhos.

Kushina observou de um jeito maternal, a garota sentar no sofá junto de seu filho e contar sobre a missão. Não podia evitar ou negar que se sentia assim em relação àquela que cuidava há quase cinco anos. Vez ou outra se pegava pensando o quanto a mãe dela teria orgulho se visse como crescera e percebia as lágrimas se formando, então as enxugava discretamente e sorria para disfarçar a expressão chorosa.

A noite caiu igual e diferente para os habitantes de Konoha. Enquanto uns dormiam tranquilamente, outros se agitavam com as notícias que corriam, fosse por medo ou expectativa. Para Itachi significava sonhos entrecortados. Para Shisui, a quarta xícara de chá preto e uma enxurrada de pensamentos que sustentavam sua insônia. Para Kaoru não passava de outra madrugada contando histórias até Naruto pegar no sono.


End file.
